The increasing need for enhanced human-computer interaction (HCI) is pushing for new interfaces that allow humans and machines to exchange a wider range of information. As one example among these new interfaces, so called haptic devices, that is, active interface devices applying tactile sensation and control to interaction with computer applications, are promised a place of choice. Haptic devices provide users with force-feedback information on the motion and/or force that they generate. Not only does haptic interaction make difficult manipulation tasks possible or easier, it also opens the door to a wide range of new applications in the fields of simulation and assistance to human operators.
Numerous applications may benefit from haptic technology, ranging from teleoperation to scaled manipulation, as well as simulators and surgical aids. Moreover, force-feedback devices are moving to the consumer market, and are invading the gaming industry as well as unexpected other areas.
To give the user a precise feeling of the virtual model or remote robot position environment, the mechanical structure of the haptic device should have low inertia, high stiffness with low friction and no backlash. Parallel kinematics mechanisms are known for their high stiffness and low inertia, which enables large bandwidth transmission of forces.
Known devices however suffer from their complex, expensive and large design and in same cases unreliable and unprecise performance.
There is a need to provide a simple, compact and/or low priced movement transmission device or assembly and components for such a device, for example, to be used for a haptic device, a manipulator, a measuring device, or the like.